space_station_babylon_6fandomcom-20200213-history
Departments on a space station (in theory)
Departments on a space station (in theory) General Generally, there is a space station a similar position distribution expected for a Bengal Carrier or another capital ship, with the addition of these are the economic and technical Komponennten much more pronounced. There is also a civilian component which all more power to a home and less to a military operation. Nevertheless, you can all probably be divided into different categories, which are pronounced stronger or weaker depending on the nature of the station. Commander of the station * The Commander of the station is responsible for the coordination of individual enforcement officers, as well as the decisions he has to take care to be taken that go beyond the command of a single department. It is also responsible for the division of the Department and receives honor guests, as leading personalities of organizations and where this should be possible also by businesses and nations. ** The focus therefore lies in the administration. ''First Office * This officer is mainly because in order to support the Commander of the station with its activities. In addition, however, he is also responsible to consider complaints, and reviews the general discontent in the ward and this. In an orderly fashion to give ideally with a proposed solution, further Even the first officer can be used by departments that are lightly loaded to allow additional support coming. Be it in the area of offensive as a fighter pilot, in the field of defense as an additional gunner or in another area, as engineers, doctors, etc. ** The focus here than in support. 'Communications officer * This officer serves primarily as an interpreter, because we will only have a big server in Star Citizen, there will be many situations where we are confronted with players who do not German but English, French, Spanish, Russian or any other language is spoken. Again, we must be able to contact us. Therefore you will be here very much English, must speak and preferably yet another language. This can happen in writing or orally, as the game will feature a private integrated TS system. Since not every member automatically know any other language, let alone can be, here is probably the most sensible to have a translation program running in the background. That probably will not even make a breeze, but at least basic conversation will be possible. * Therefore, the focus here is on creativity and interpret languages in the ability. Sensor officer * This task is not just a formality, the tasks of the sensor officer will be elementary importance for the space station. Firstly because it is the early warning system of the station, and will be on the other for the coordinated and safe landing of visitors responsible. This means to have landing platforms, monitor incoming ships and report any faults. In addition to the emergency of the Kom-officer especially these items will be as eye of the station responsible for meeting the objectives of the Babylon 6 project. In particular, with regard to the security and compliance with the Charter. ** The focus here is, therefore, in the concentration and in the sense where the sensors are needed, since they probably do not equally effective on all are ** The second focus is on the management of landing sites, if you make a mistake here, this could cause tremendous damage and in the worst case the loss of ships and players. Senior physicians * It may well be possible that we will have on the space station at the same time nearly 100 players and NPCs, even outside hostilities may occur here at a constant request of medical care. Last but not least because there may be diseases in Star Citizen, as we know Sale since Genesis. The medical care of all these avatars and NPCs requires it to have to pretty much every version of a space station on a medical facility. This facility is expected to consist of more than one person since her there will be a senior physician and his subordinates here. This will take care of their health benefits the occupation, the visitors and also possibly the prisoners. ** Especially with the senior medical responsibility is to divide the patients into categories, primarily the urgency whether a violation is dangerous for the patient or rather harmless. ** The second important task of a senior Mediziniers is to coordinate his staff and if necessary to send to the outside insets when the needy person can not be brought to the infirmary. Chief Technician * Perhaps even more than the "survivors" crew members and visitors, there will be doing on a space station for the engineers. The repair and maintenance of spaceships and the station itself, but too, and to invite the cargo must be carried out by qualified personnel. This staff or perform those duties, of course, similarly be managed as in the infirmary with the difference that the patient here several hundred meters can be large and in the case of space station probably is still significantly larger. The coordination of these players takes over the chief engineer, he created the priorities which can be taken in the first attack and what else has to wait. Particularly in the case of material lists accepts the chief engineer to write the task bundled orders so not every single technician spare parts orders individually and thus possibly produces hundreds of small orders. Instead, the chief technician collects these requests and they are bundled to the station commander from. ** The focus therefore is here equally in the capacity players be able to use co-ordinates and the ability to assess situations / problems quickly and effectively Chief Scientist * A space station with its stationary and safe position is to be able to operate an ideal place to long-term research. Either in the form of hydroponic plants or in the form of field trials. As is the case on a smaller scale with the Bio-Dome and the Superkolider module of the Endeavor. But the solar system itself can be explored similarly with the advanced systems of a space station as the Telescope Array. To this end, there will be various forms of scientists at the station give the pursue your activities. To manage these scientists and to settle disputes among themselves, there will be a chief scientist. This has also similar to the feed material or energy to reach the head technician requests to the Commander of the Station in bundled form on. ** Thus, the focus here is clearly the ability to make decisions and to mediate between the different research departments Marketing officer * A space station will cost money, it will probably take months or years until a space station ever again comes out of the red and one or more organizations repays in our case something financially. In order for this but anyway eventually succeed it requires the player particularly interested in this keep an eye on, While other members take care of the administration as such. The marketing officer coordinates these players and, where necessary inquiries at the station commander when the final reaction is carried out. ** The emphasis in this task therefore lies in creativity and the will to make profit for the space station, which eventually salaries and general. Cost of all crew members are funded Chief Security Officer * There will be at the station, of course, the security forces, but the various tasks to fulfill primary battle in Ego manner as in CS or BF or CoD concern. Where the control of incoming and departing visitors will play an important role. As soon as the guard of prisoners, spaceships and your cargo. The chief security officer coordinates these forces, dividing them into offensive and defensive squads when needed to guide ships that try to board the station and take to use against other attackers. In addition, it is up to the bundled Stations Commander continued to give him necessary inquiries. ** The crux of the safety officer is therefore in the strategic and tactical battles and in the managing of the security forces ''Hunter Defense Head * As a larger capital ship and a Planetary Defense is a space station have a certain number of hunters. How many may be this is currently unknown. However, if you consider that can accommodate a Idris with 238 meters 3 hunters should have a space station with more than one kilometer at least 4 seasons probably a 3-4 hunters. This corresponds therefore approximately 12 to 16 hunters. It is also possible to position his Vangaurd hunters at a station, then the number of hunters per season, however, would probably fall to 2 hunters. Generally come so Gladius, Saber, Hornet, Avenger, Gladiator and Vanguard as a hunter in question. To coordinate these pilots and specifically to put an, whether to prevent 6 Charter for patrols or as escorts or opponents on the violation of Babylon, requires an officer who can think and act Three Dimensional. In addition, it is for that hunter-Defens-wire the needs of hunters and your pilots bundled to the station commander to pass. Much like it is the case with the head of the technology, security, science and medicine. ** The core aspect of this position is therefore to bring tactics and management in one consistent ''Stations Defence Head' * This position is the officer who coordinates the defense of the station, so the offensive and the defensive fighter station armed forces. But beyond the defense of turrets and automatic defenses outside the station. Ultimately, is under the station Defens ladder even the Commander of the station, but its activity is purely military. During the Commander of the station must keep a general plan in mind. While the station Defens ladder indirectly coordinate the actions of the individual squads and scales on the head of the hunters and security forces, he himself has direct control over each gunner and thus each piece of the station, as well as on the energy distribution and the main gun platforms. ** the crux of this item lies in the strategy of the defense and the skillful use of the gunners and the energy distribution ''''Space Station Organizational Chart (Examples, smal-; medium- and max-crew)' '''